Issei Hyoudou's Peerage
The following is a list of characters from Issei Hyoudou's current peerage following his promotion to a High-Class Devil as of Volume 22 . Plot After Issei was promoted to High-Class Devil, he was given the right to receive his own Evil Pieces in the events of Volume 22. He trades some of his unused pieces with Rias for Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse, and with Lady Phenex for Ravel. For the International Rating Game tournament he has Irina, Bova Tannin and Grayfia Lucifuge fill the role of his knight, three of his pawns and his queen respectively. Elmenhilde also makes an offer to join his team. Ouryuu Nakiri and Elmenhilde would later fill their roles as pawns, and Bova becomes a rook while Roygun Belphegor will serve as their advisor. After Issei became a High-class devil, he became the president of Issei Hyoudou company and with Ravel being his vice president. Issei also serves as branch manager of the Gremory Large Enterprise. Current Members Issei Hyoudou Company The Issei Hyoudou Company is a branch business of the Gremory Large Enterprise and serves as the main base of operations for Issei's peerage. As it is a place specifically for Issei and his peerage, it is its own business a part of the enterprise run by Issei as the company's president, with Ravel serving as its vice-president. This makes Issei a branch manager of the enterprise at the same time. The workplace was originally one of Azazel's labs he had set up in Kuoh Town and is used for Issei and his peerage to do Devil jobs. It is located in a basement under a private cram school ten minutes away from the Hyoudou Residence; the school had been bought by Grigori who built the basement where Issei's company is and then it was transferred to Issei. Access to the company is done by travel via elevators in the cram school where only relevant personnel can proceed to the basement, due to special recognition systems in the elevators. The workplace is small where there is a single long corridor with one door directly in front at the end, three on the right, and two on the left totalling six rooms all together. The rooms on the right side starting from the one closest to the elevator is the shower room, followed by the male and female toilets. On the left side starting from the elevator is the storage room, followed by the lounge which is equipped with a kitchenette. The door at the end is the office with a placed sign that reads: Issei Hyoudou Household Office. The room is quite spacious and its size is fifty square metres large. There are several desks inside, on top of which are documents and computers, while file cabinets stand on the side along with a fax machine and a sofa for guests. There is a space for a magic circle which is used when performing Devil jobs. The requests for healing are given to Asia, those for physical activity are given to Xenovia, and the requests requiring magic are given to Rossweisse. Ravel is the bookkeeper but occasionally will respond to requests and Issei responds to the same clients he has had since becoming a Devil. Trivia *The first four members of Issei's peerage were all traded to him. **With the exception of Ravel, all of them were originally members of Rias' peerage. **With the exception of Rossweisse, all of them had planned to join Issei's Peerage before he had even become a Middle-Class Devil. *All the members of Issei's peerage that were originally in Rias' peerage were the members that joined her after him. *All members of Issei's Peerage wear crimson uniforms for the Azazel Cup. **Their team name is Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth in reference to Issei being their team leader. Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage Category:Peerages Category:Groups Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Browse